Secret Town Sonic the Hedgehog AU fanfiction
by IlonatheHedgehog
Summary: When The policeman try to capture Sonic the Hedgehog, who helped them many times capturing people who where against Eggman, he meets a green hedgehog who leads him to a small village in the woods. How is he gonna cope with that? Contains fan characters; all fan characters and the Alternates universe belongs to me. Sonic belongs to Sega.


'Why are they trying to capture me?! I'm always helping them for Chaos sake!' was the first thing that was going through Sonic's head when running away from the police men. For years has he been handling the law, and proud doing so, if he must say. Why they were going after him, he didn't have a single clue. But there was no time for thinking, he needed to get out of this, and fast. He speeds up,and runs into a small town. Nobody was on the streets, but he could hear the faint sounds of an television 'so if you see any signs of this hedgehog, call the cops. Do not help Sonic the Hedgehog in any ways. If you are seen with him you will go to jail.' Sonic rolls his eyes. Great, now they are surely not gonna help him. When he looks forward, he sees a green hedgehog wearing a sort of light blue gym suit, white leggings and blue ballet shoes. When she sees him, she let out a tiny squeak and runs away. "Wha- Hey, wait!" Sonic shouts "There he is!" Sonic hears behind him. "This is not your day, is it Sonic?" Sonic mutters as he turns around"We got him now…" a policeman says in a telephone. Sonic sighs and shakes his head, then runs off. "Woa… hey, wait a second!" Shouts the policemen. Sonic shakes his head and chuckles. They weren't gonna get him, just let them try…

Eggman sighs, ruling the world wasn't easy. But still, he had managed it. He heard the hushed voice of Xarrida talking in a telephone, probably about the capture of Sonic the hedgehog. Ah… Sonic The Hedgehog, one of the best in capturing people were against him. A powerful man, maybe too powerful… who knows what was going on in the guys head, maybe he wanted to take over sometime soon, and that was not what The great lord Eggman wants! "You what?!" The words of Xarrida got Eggman out of his reality. As he looks at Xarrida, Xarrida hushes his voice till it was no more than a whisper. After he hangs up, Eggman speaks up "any news?" Xarrida smiles nervously "euuh, eh, yeah. The cops found Sonic in a small village, and got him cornered, and then… then they lost him." "Lost him?!" Eggman shouts furiously, Can't they seriously do nothing more than sitting behind desks signing papers?!. Xarrida nervously chuckles "I-I already sent them after him, My lord. They are going to barricade every way out as fast as they can!" Eggman mumbles "they better do…" as he got back to work. This got a whole lot more complicated…

Sonic zigzags, jumps on boxes and does everything to lose the guys after him. He sighs, man they where fast. He speeds up and runs into an alleyway, hiding there. He was so focused didn't hear the surprised sounds of the green hedgehog who was also in the alleyway. As the policeman run past, Sonic lets out a breath of relief and sits down next to the green hedgehog, who can only look at him surprised "are they after you?" The girl softly whispers at him, surprising him. "Wha- oh, it's you… yeah, they are after me, didn't you see the news?" He whispers back at her. The girl shakes her head "I thought you were a cop, and was going after me." Sonic sighs "well, I sorta was, but for some reason the police is now after me and everyone seen with me s going to jail." The girl smiles "I know a place where you can hide! And my name is Ilona, nice to meet you." Sonic gives her a hand "Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog." Ilona smiles and grabs his hand "let's go!" She runs away, pulling Sonic with her "whoa, wait!" Sonic says before he gets pulled further into the alleyway.

After some minutes getting pulled by Ilona who was muttering all kind of sentences to herself, they were standing by a big tree, with no village or anything else in sight that would be a good hiding place, or a village for that matters. Looking at her if she was completely crazy, she only smiled and walked to the bushes next to the tree and nudged him to come with her. He was standing still, not know what to do. When it was taking to long for Ilona she rolled her eyes and pulled him in the bushes with her, walking to the hill. Sonic raised a brow but said nothing. After they walked on the hill, they stand still, and Sonic looked down, resulting in him being totally astonished. "Whoa…" Sonic says as he looks over a small village, safely hidden between the trees in the forest with the big mountains after them. It was rather chilly out here, but he got a scarf to keep himself warm. Ilona smiles "let's go." She walks down the hill with Sonic following her. When they are in town, a blue wolf with light blue hair in a braid wearing a poncho, black pants and black shoes, runs to them. "Ilona! Who is the guy who is with you?" She says excited "This is Sonic, the police were after him when is was in town, so I gave him a place to stay." Sonic looks at Ilona. Did she say stay? Oh no no no, he definitely wasn't staying. How about his friends home?! He couldn't just leave! Just when he wanted to say something, a brown hedgehog wearing some armor, grey boots and grey pants walks up to them "who do you have with you Ilona?! Do you know who he is?!" Ilona rolls her eyes "yeah yeah, he needs a place to stay, the police were after him!" "Wow wow wow wait a minute!" Sonic shouts "I'm definitely not staying here! I don't want to stay here, I want to go home!" The brown hedgehog smirks "well, when your in the town, you're never going out of it.'


End file.
